


in this video we coded it so that my immortal took place in the dream smp

by lickerishh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickerishh/pseuds/lickerishh
Summary: Hi my name is Dream Was’taken Pissbaby Hardened Clay and I have blond hair the color of piss (that’s how I got my name) and a smiley face mask with empty black eyes with no discernable sclera or pupil and a lot of people tell me I look like Odd1sout (AN: if u don’t know who dat is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Pewdiepie but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m also a Minecraft Youtuber, and I live on a Minecraft server called the Dream SMP where I’m basically a god (I own the server).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 78
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Dream Was’taken Pissbaby Hardened Clay and I have blond hair the color of piss (that’s how I got my name) and a smiley face mask with empty black eyes with no discernable sclera or pupil and a lot of people tell me I look like Odd1sout (AN: if u don’t know who dat is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Pewdiepie but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m also a Minecraft Youtuber, and I live on a Minecraft server called the Dream SMP where I’m basically a god (I own the server).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, cuz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) emily, shinnchilla 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Clara ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! QUADECA ROX!

Hi my name is Dream Was’taken Pissbaby Hardened Clay and I have blond hair the color of piss (that’s how I got my name) and a smiley face mask with empty black eyes with no discernable sclera or pupil and a lot of people tell me I look like Odd1sout (AN: if u don’t know who dat is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Pewdiepie but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m also a Minecraft Youtuber, and I live on a Minecraft server called the Dream SMP where I’m basically a god (I own the server). I’m a white man (in case you couldn’t tell) and I dress like one too. For example today I was wearing a Mr. Beast hoodie and gray sweatpants with the Florida Gators logo on them. I was wearing my netherite armor. I was walking outside Church Prime. It was snowing and raining so there were no endermen spawning, which I was very happy about. A lot of members of L’manberg stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. 

“Hey Dream!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… GeorgeNotFound!

“What’s up George?” I asked. 

“Nothing.” he said shyly. 

But then I heard my friends calling me and I had to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day I woke up in my base. It was snowing and raining again. I opened my ender chest and ate a gapple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 shinnchilla 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW toxic stans stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my base. It was snowing and raining again. I opened my ender chest and ate a gapple. I put on my Pewdiepie merch and my netherite armor. 

My friend, Sapnap (AN: Emily dis is u!) came in then and grinned at me. He flipped his space buns and opened his sky blue eyes. He put on his Nike shirt and netherite armor. 

“OMFG, I saw you talking to GeorgeNotFound yesterday!” he said excitedly. 

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing. 

“Do you like George?” he asked as we went out of my base and into the community house. 

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted. 

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, George walked up to me. 

“Hi.” he said. 

“Hi.” I replied flirtily. 

“Guess what.” he said. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Well, Wilbur Soot is having a concert in L’Manburg.” he told me. 

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Wilbur Soot. He is my favorite singer, besides Quadeca. 

“Well… do you want to go with me?” he asked. 

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went outside. George was waiting there in front of his boat. He was wearing a Supreme T-shirt, netherite armor, and clout goggles (AN: a lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY HATERZ OK! odderwize fangz 2 da dream stans 4 da good reviews! FANGS AGEN EMILY! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or the lyrics for Wilbur Soot.

On the night of the concert I put on my black Dream 14 Million Subs hoodie (not sponsored) and my netherite armor. I drank a potion of strength so I was ready to go to the concert. 

I went outside. George was waiting there in front of his boat. He was wearing a Supreme T-shirt, netherite armor, and clout goggles (AN: a lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). 

“Hi George!” I said in a manic voice. 

“Hi Dream.” he said back. We walked into his oak wood boat and went to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Wilbur Soot and Glass Animals. We both ate gapples. When we got there, we both hopped out of the boat. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Wilbur Soot.

“He’s in her bed but I’m in her Twitch chat  
I’ve got the key and he’s just a doormat  
And even though he’s got social skills  
Doesn’t mean I can’t pay her bills.” sang Wilbur (I dont own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Wilbur is so fucking hot.” I said to George, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice. 

Suddenly George looked sad. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on. 

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said. 

“Really?” asked George sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective. 

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Wilbur and he’s going out with J fucking Schlatt. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly mutton chops. 

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did George. After the concert, we drank some regen potions and asked Wilbur for his autograph and photos with him. We got Wilbur Soot merch. George and I crawled back into the boat, but George didn’t go back to my base, instead he drove the boat into………… the Community House!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok actually why are y'all reading this go outside and touch some grass /j /j


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George leaned in extra close and I looked into his eyes (he was wearing his clout goggles) which revealed so much depressing colorblindness and suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stop flaming ok dream’s name is DRMEA not illumina OK! GEORGE IS SOOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

“GEORGE!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

George didn’t answer but he stopped the boat and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously. 

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily. 

“Dream?” he asked. 

“What?” I snapped. 

George leaned in extra close and I looked into his eyes (he was wearing his clout goggles) which revealed so much depressing colorblindness and suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore. 

And then………. suddenly just as I George kissed me passionately. George climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a crafting table. He took of his clout goggles and I took of my netherite armor. I even took of my mask. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” I screamed. I was beginning to have an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and George stood on the crafting table. And then……….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was………………………………….Technoblade!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade made and George and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a toxic stan or a normie! Da only reson Technoblade swor is cuz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS Im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Technoblade made and George and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily. 

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted. 

I started to cry tears of G Fuel down my mask. George comforted me. When we went back to L’Manburg Technoblade took us to Eret and Badboyhalo who were both looking very angry. 

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Community House!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Eret.

“How dare you?” demanded Badboyhalo. 

And then George shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Technoblade and Eret still looked mad but Badboyhalo said, “Oh, okay. Cool.”

George and I left as Technoblade and Eret glared at us. 

“Are you okay, Dream?” George asked. 

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to my base and ate some rotten flesh and took of my netherite armor. When I came out……… 

George was standing in front of my base, and he started to sing “I’m in Love With an E-Girl” by Wilbur Soot. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the face of a fox with orange fur with white spots on it. He was wearing a black hat and a matching jacket with orange and blue accents. He had a sexy Dutch accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up toxic stanz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me good revows!

The next day I woke up in my bed. I put on a Moo Moo Meadows T-shirt and my netherite armor. 

On the Prime Path I ate a gapple and some rotten flesh. Suddenly someone bumped into me. I fell onto the grass.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the face of a fox with orange fur with white spots on it. He was wearing a black hat and a matching jacket with orange and blue accents. He had a sexy Dutch accent. He looked just like a Minecraft fox, only anthropomorphized. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a Minecraft character so I didn’t get one you sicko. 

“I’m so sorry.” He said in a shy voice. 

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Fundy, I’m just a fox but everyone calls me a furry these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed. 

“Because I am a furry.” he giggled. 

“Well, I like furries.” I confessed. 

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We walked on the Prime Path for a while. Then George came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Bring me 2 life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on George’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in comic sans were the words……... Fundy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Drema isn’t Illumina ok he isnt perfect HES A OYUTUBRBE! n he has problems he pissd the bed 4 gods sake!

George and I held our square hands with no fingers as we went to my base. I was wearing my GeorgeNotFound™ Moo Moo Meadows merch (AN: c doez dat sound lik Illumina 2 u?). I waved to Fundy. Dark misery was in his tiny fox eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with George. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with George. We went into my room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took of each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my armor. Then I took of my Moo Moo Meadows merch and he took of his pants. We went on the crafting table and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh George, George!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on George’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in comic sans were the words……... Fundy!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping off the crafting table.

“No! No! You don’t understand!” George pleaded. But I knew too much. 

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffy and then stomped out. George ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Fundy’s secret base where he was hanging out with Badboyhalo. 

“FUNDY, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


End file.
